Wanna see My
by The Toxic One
Summary: Naruto just got a birthday present & is dying to tell someone... warnings: Yaoi sasunaru, fluff


Naruto - Wanna see my...

Warnings: Yaoi (as in male-male), mild Sexual References, a little swearing, Fluff  
Disclaimer: I don't own characters  
Paring: SasuNaru

AN: Um... this is my first fan-fiction, so be nice. I love watching flames but I'd prefer not to receive them. oh and this had not been Beta'd so if there are any grammatical errors or something is confusing feel free to tell me.

Please note: I'm pretty up to date on Naruto, the Anime. This was just an Idea I got at some point, you can put it in any time you want... or an AU if you feel it is necessary. Frankly I really don't care... enjoy.

"speech"  
'Thoughts'  
-----------------------------------------------  
Sasuke POV  
'I like him.  
Damn.  
Stupid baka, getting under my skin. Wonder what his skin… oh shut up! Idiotic, bright, blonde, loud, annoying, adorable – shit, not adorable, definitely not– not cute either… Dammit! So maybe he is cute…  
And adorable, but so? I mean big deal, I'm still me and he's still a baka with a big mouth and stunning lips.  
Damn, I did not just say that!  
-ok, so maybe I did.  
Shit.'

Sasuke stabbed at his bowl of ramen, it was the most frustration he allowed himself to show. 'It's not like I chose this, stupid adorable baka!'  
And that's when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, blonde hair…  
'Oh shit! Not now, not when I've just been thinking… god he looks cute… not looking, not looking… ok closing my eyes – right now!'  
"Sasuke!"  
Damn.

Naruto POV  
'Iruka-sensei is so great! Gotta find someone to tell, they are gunna be so jealous!' Naruto jumped in joy as he began searching in earnest for someone to tell. Soon enough he spotted someone he definitely wanted to make jealous.  
"Sasuke!"  
Sasuke was sitting at the ramen stall not moving, his eyes closed and a slight frown on his face.  
'What the hell is that teme doing? He's ignoring me!'  
Naruto walked up to him and started talking hoping to get a reaction through pure annoyingness.  
"We got back from the mission and I went to go see Iruka-sensei and we had ramen ramen ramenramenramen and it was my birthday when we where away and Iruka-sensei got me a present! Isn't Iruka-sensei cool, and he got me ramen… hey I said that already. And do ya wanna know what the present was? Do ya, you're gunna be jealous! Is a weapon, these two metal balls and they are so cool and all you have to do is trigger them with charka….Sasuke? Sasuke?! HEY! TEME!!!"

Sasuke POV  
'Ok, so he's standing near me. No big deal… not opening my eyes…'  
"Mission….my birthday"  
'It was his birthday? Why didn't I know that? I would have gotten him something… maybe not… I could have just left it at his door…  
"Iruka-sensei….present"  
'At least Iruka got him something… I wonder if I could get him something… dam I wish I could – not opening my eyes…gha! Wish he'd leave, I need to think without his smell – his smell!?'  
Sasuke's brain finally caught up with his thoughts.  
'Naruto… smell of Naruto… breath on my ear… no blushing… not blushing, I am not going to blush Dammit!  
"So Sasuke, wanna see my balls?"  
A shiver coursed down Sasuke's spine as his mind promptly shut down. His eyes opened wide in shock and he shot up abruptly, a slight blush on his cheeks. It was lucky Naruto had jumped back immediately after his whispered question, or thy might have found themselves in a very undermining position.

Naruto POV  
"HEY! TEME!!!"  
'He's still not paying attention to me, bastard! But the weapons are so cool. The charka makes them so dangerous and… Dam! I want him to see my balls! – that sounded so wrong…'  
An evil smile crossed Naruto's face as he slowly crept towards Sasuke, who still seemed to be ignoring him.  
'He smells nice…teme.'  
"So Sasuke, wanna see my balls?"  
Naruto said in a low wisper, then he leaped back, expecting a sharp punch at least. Sasuke jumped up, his eyes flying open.  
'is he blushing? The bastard is blushing!'  
Sasuke blinked twice, eyes wild as he tried to work out what had just happened. Then his eyes began to focus, on Naruto.  
'he looks hot when he's confused… and blushing… and grrrr! I told myself I'd stop calling him hot!'

Sasuke POV  
'He could not have just done that! He did not just say what I think he said, did he!? What was he talking about anyway? Presents…Iruka…weapons…balls… oh'  
Sasuke blinked twice and focused finally on Naruto, who was now grinning evilly at him.  
'so he didn't say what I wa-thought he said. But not even he could have missed the implication… especially not in that voice… god he sounded sexy… baka. Fucking cute idiot. Ok, fine, if he wants to play dirty'  
Sasuke winced internally as his mind proceeded to twist that particular statement. He blinked again, clearing his head. Then brought a hand up to his nose and swiftly and casully wiped away the drop of blood that was trickling from it. He turned to Naruto and, with a slight smirk, said,  
"I'd love to see your balls."  
Naruto looked at Sasuke sharply, grin widening. Then grabbed Sasukes arm and began dragging him towards his house.  
Sasuke smirked  
"Baka."  
"NANI! Teme!"

Naruto POV  
'Was that blood?!... nose bleed… me… balls… oh.  
"I'd love to see your balls."  
Naruto grinned as he dragged Sasuke off  
"Baka."  
"NANI! Teme!"  
'Bloody hot Asshole! … oh shit.'  
Naruto brought his free hand up to his nose as the two boys turned into his street.

End


End file.
